Decaying Storm
by Splitfang69
Summary: Decay the ruthless ruler is dead she placed a curse of her traitorous deputy. And new prophecy it here Decaying storm will never stop unless with the help of the Owl and Moth


**Decaying Storm**

StormClan – Known for their ruthlessness in battle and dark pelts they are strong. Live in a cave surrounded by trees

Leader: Longstar- Dark tabby tom with long teeth and green eyes

Deputy: Cactusfang- spiky grayish brown tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Blackpetal- long furred black she cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Crowheart- skinny blackish brown tom with dark amber eyes

Petalfall- brown tabby she cat with white paws with green eyes

Magpieflight- black and white tom with gray eyes

Tigerstream- Dark ginger she cat with yellow eyes and unusual black stripes.

Adderclaw-light brown tom with darker tabby stripes and amber eyes

Darkrose- black and gray she cat with yellow eyes

Ivystorm- brown and white she with blue eyes

Snowthroat- Black tom with one white paw and throat and pale green eyes

Vineleap- brown tabby tom with one dark brown paw and pale blue eyes

Thornfang- golden brown tom with striking green eyes

Brackenflame-Long- legged golden brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

Apprentices:

Ravenpaw- black tabby she cat with yellow eyes

Vixenpaw – large ginger she-cat with icy green eyes

Winterpaw- white she cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Gorseheart – Ragged gray she cat with yellow eyes (Mother to Longfang kits: Silverkit-White she-cat with silver paws, tail, and muzzle Fawnkit – fawn colored she cat with yellow eyes)

Finchwing – ginger she cat with a white tail tip and green eyes (Mother to Crowheart kits: Echokit- Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws and tail-tip Boulderkit- large gray tom with white paws and green eyes Graykit-Grey she-cat with blue/green eyes)

Icesong – White she cat with stormy green eyes (Mother to Adderfang kits: Wildkit- white and brown she cat with green eyes Nightkit- Black tom with dark green eyes)

Elders:

Eaglestrike- Old gray tom with green eyes

Amberpool- old golden colored she cat with a silvery muzzle and ear tips and blue eyes

Wolfmask- Large gray tom with dark blue eyes (Decaystar Father)

LeafClan-Kind heart very loyal to the Warrior Code not afraid of battle they are quick and nimble. Lives in the forest.

Leader: Owlstar- Large gray and white tabby with green eyes

Deputy: Blossomclaw- strict gray tabby she cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Kitewing-fluffy ginger she cat with white paws and gray eyes

HeatherClan – easily spooked and dangerous not to insult or accuse. Live in the moor but in underground tunnels

Leader: Mothstar- elegant grayish brown she cat with unnerving yellow eyes

Deputy: Willowclaw- Brown tom with yellow eyes and white paws

Medicine Cat: Vinefrost- black tom with white tip and green eyes

Dark Forest

Decay: Very large powerful dark tabby she cat with fiery gray eyes scar on her head

Prologue

"I will have my revenge" she cried and grinned wickedly. Her traitor deputy stepped forward "You rule no longer Decay" he growled and tackled her she stepped backed and snarled lashing out at her deputy. He grabbed her by the throat her dying words came out "I curse this clan and Longfang all you kin will be mine." Darkness the Clan yowled happily 'Decaystar is Dead' they cheered.

Darkness Decay opened her eyes to the Dark Forest she grinned wickedly to she set off to find her mentor. "You are a fool Decay" a sinister voice hissed. "Mother Im sorry I failed." Decay said sadly. "You're a fool and I've taught you better. But you did one thing right and that was to curse Longstar"

_Meanwhile in StarClan_

Longfang watched as a new cat stepped up "Snowlily" he cried his beloved mate kill personality by Decay herself. "Im sorry," Snowlily looked at Longfang "It was my time to die my love and it's your time to live. Im here to give you, your final life my love. My for you is protection. Protect our Clan for generations to come and be strong." Snowlily pressed her muzzle against Longfang head. Longfang squeezed his eyes shut memories flying though feeling as brave as LionClan, swifter than LeopardClan, and strong TigerClan.

"I hail you as Longstar leader of StormClan" Snowlily said. The StarClan called his name only to be broken by dark _"Im sorry Longstar the Decaying storm will never stop unless with the help of the Owl and Moth" _


End file.
